Dreams are best left unsaid
by TheUnknownDragon
Summary: This is when the host club dreams about a particular host member... a brown haired girl.  I'm never no good with these summaries... meh...  Anyhow, it was made random :P
1. Tamaki's dream

Right so, this is first chappy, just random... gonna do each hosts dream XD, they are short I know lol... but ah well :P

**

* * *

Dreams are better left unsaid**

**Tamaki Dream**

_A certain blond was in an odd bedroom, turning around and wondering where the gods sent him, "Where am i? Daughter where are you?" He yelled. _**  
**

_"Tamaki sweetheart..." Tamaki swiftly turned around after hearing that voice that sounds like angels singing to him. He looked over and saw Haruhi standing there looking stunning._

_He gawked at her, "Haruhi?" He said, while looking at her. She looked like an angel that fell from heaven above. She giggled at him and came closer. "What... what are you doing daughter?" He asked._

_"Oh Tamaki darling, you forgot?" She asked while winking at him and walking closer._

_"For... forget what?" He asked, still stunned._

_"We are married silly..." She stuck her tongue out. "And I made you your perfect lunch." She said._

_"Married?" He suddenly stated but then he was grabbed by little arms, "Whoa?" He looked down and saw a miniature of him, but this child had large brown eyes. _

_"Daddy! Play with me!" the little kid said with a grin, Tamaki was wondering what he meant when he said..._

_Tamaki went wide eyes. "Daddy? Married? Haruhi?" He then smiled happily. "Wee, I am married to Haruhi!" He jumped up and down, so the miniature Tamaki flung off his leg. He then stopped and turned to Haruhi, "But... you are my daughter and I am your father, how did I marry you?"_

_Haruhi sighed, "Tamaki darling, you really have not changed at all." She chuckled at him. He just stared at her, "We got over this when you graduated silly, now then... let us have time, alone." She crept closer to Tamaki, then faced to their 'son' "why don't you run a long and play? While your father and I do the same..." their son giggled and ran out the room. "Now that were alone, let's start with this..." _

_She went up to closer to Tamaki and almost closed the gap, "Har..." However, was captured by her lips before he was unable to speak. _

Tamaki woke up panicking and then noticed a bright red blush on his cheek, "Me and Haruhi... mar... mar married?" He stated in shock and suddenly leapped out of bed jumping happily while grinning. "That must be a dream that grants what will happen in the future hmm..." He pondered and kept grinning at himself jumping around like a maniac with a bright red blush on his face.

He suddenly stopped while grinning, and then his dog barked at him. Tamaki patted the dog and started to smile. "Guess what! I and Haruhi are going to be married!" He yelled as he picked up his dog (strong right?) while spinning it around. "I can't wait! I shall tell her my feelings now!"

* * *

end of the first dream of Tamaki XD he is such a fool.


	2. Kyoya's dream

Now Kyoya's dream! second chappy XD lol.

**

* * *

Dreams are better left unsaid**

**Kyoya's Dream**

_Kyoya was laying in bed, whilst looking towards the wall but suddenly felt a hand over his side. He swiftly jumped up almost and turned around to see a girl beside him. He tried to wipe his eyes and picked his glasses from the desk at the side. Then saw her, the brown haired girl. However, she was different; she had longer brown hair then what she had in the host club. Her eyes still kept that gleaming brownness in them. The thing he loved but he never told her. "Ha... Haruhi?" He said as he shuttered. _

_She woke up, with tiredness in her eyes, "Morning Honey." She said. Then Kyoya stared at her in shock. "What's wrong?" She asked._

_He stared but then shook his head knowing that this girl, Haruhi was in the same bed as him! Why was that? "Why... why are you in this bed with me?" He shuttered still gawking at her. She only wore a dressing gown and had nothing else underneath! _

_She raised a brow, "Are you joking with me?" She stated while looking at him, but his eyes showed confusion. She sighed, "Honey, we are married. Remember?" _

_Kyoya eyes were shot open in wide eyes. "How... when... what?" _

_"You really are clueless aren't you? And I thought Tamaki was the clueless one..." She sighed again, "We have been married for 3 years!" She stated but he never replied yet, "We have a daughter and son." _

_"Wait? What? How?" He was still clueless, "So I'm married to you?" She nodded fast, "and we had uhm... you know and so we have children?" She nodded again and had a glint of naughty in her eyes. _

_"You know how honey but... We could do it again you know..." She growled under her breath. Before Kyoya said anything else, she started to kiss him hard. _

_All he could do was enjoy it, muttering while kissing, "Feisty...", and growling in the kiss. _

He shot up out of bed, grabbing his grasses from the desk as fast as the speed of light. Kyoya held his head with his hand. "What the hell was that?" Sighing, He stood up and walked to the mirror then noticed a very deep blush on his face. He quickly shook his head, "Weird dream..." He muttered then got his black book from the desk writing in it.

_Note to self, must try to control myself from Brown haired beauty... _He quickly scribbled that, and coughed. _I mean, Haruhi and must not think dirty thoughts before going to sleep. _He blushed again and closed it.


	3. Hunny's dream

yay for 3rd chappy XD

**

* * *

Dreams are better left unsaid**

**Hunny's Dream**

_"Where am I? Where is my Usa-chan?" He gasped and took in his surroundings, it was at the park, and there was a tree in the distance. Was a picnic basket just sitting there but was another shadowy figure. "Who is that?" He wondered as he crept slowly towards the figure. Then saw was not just one, but was two. His eyes widened when the bigger figure and turning around and she smiled, "Haruhi?" He muttered. _

_She started to wave while smiling brightly, "Hey Hunny darling!" She shouted. Hunny was in too much of a shock but carried on walking and saw a younger figure that was a female, and small. She had blond hair and brown eyes, so she almost had similar figure but was equal to both. He was busy gawking at Haruhi after, and was wondering what was going on! She then pulled out a bunny. "Here Hunny, I noticed this and did not want to get it ruined."_

_Hunny gasped at it, "Usa-chan!" He shouted and grabbed the bunny from her. "Thank you Haru-chan!" He grinned._

_Haruhi looked at him odd, "You have not called me Haru-chan in ages since in High school." Hunny suddenly looked towards her and tilted his head in confusion. She giggled, "You started to call me Haruhi since when we started to go out. Sometimes you called me Sweety cakes or something." _

_Hunny looked at wide eyes, at Haruhi and then the small girl beside her. "Daddy? Are you ok?"_

_Wait, daddy? He thought. "So were married?" He asked Haruhi, She giggled and nodded with a smile. "And that girl is our daughter?"_

_"Bingo!" Haruhi said nodding, "Geeze can't believe you forgot!" She let a giggle go and their daughter was laughing as well. She opened the picnic basket and grinned, "Here you go Hunny buns, have some cake." _

_Hunny forgot about being supposedly 'father'/'husband' and grinned, jumping up and sitting down next to his 'wife' while grabbing some cake. "Cake!" Both of his 'wife' and 'daughter' laughed at him. Then suddenly Haruhi grabbed Hunny and kissed him, deeply. "Mmmff..." was the only thing coming out. _

_Their daughter just rolled her eyes and continued to eat cake, "Get a room..." She muttered._

Hunny shot out awake while cuddling his Usa-chan like it was life or death. "Weird... dream..." He muttered and got out of bed. "May as well help myself to yummy cake." He tried to force a happy face but his thoughts kept drifting to the dream, as he passed a mirror. He noticed something red and turned around to look at himself then noticed redness on his face, he was blushing! He gasped and quickly shook his head; he was still hugging Usa-chan. While continuing to the dining area for cake, while mumbling to himself about bizarre things.


	4. Mori's dream

Mori is sometimes hard to do tbh... but I managed =] lol

**

* * *

Dreams are better left unsaid**

**Mori's Dream**

_Mori looked around his surroundings and saw he was in a completely different place. He was sat on the sofa just looking around the room; it seemed like a living room. It had all sorts of pictures but he noticed something odd. He took a closer inspection of a photo on the desk then went bright red. It was a picture of him and another girl but this girl was someone everyone loved. She was brown haired but she had longer hair then she had. She also had sparkling brown eyes. In the photo, she was next to him with a white dress and he had a tuxedo as if they were a married couple. "Is it true?" He muttered putting his hands on his head. _

_"Mori Darling?" He heard a shout from the kitchen, but he kept quiet and heard some stepping. Suddenly she came out and it was Haruhi. "You ok Darling?" She stated as she went up closer to him and smiled. "I just done the washing up so now we can spend quality time together ok?" She said with a happy face._

_His eyes widened, "Haruhi? But..." He shuttered as she raised a brow and sat next to him. "How did this happen?" _

_She looked at him as if he has gone mad, "what do you mean? Before you graduated High school, you told me you loved me." She then giggled at the thought, "After that, Tamaki actually was mad at you, while sulking in his corner." She smiled lovingly as Mori just sat there shocked. "I told Tamaki to leave me alone and let me live life how I wanted it. I'm glad it's with you." _

_"So... we are married?" Mori finally spoke while muttering. Haruhi looked and nodded. "I never thought it would be with you..." He sighed._

_She then looked at him, a little hurt if he meant something harmful. "You don't love me?" She shuttered, eyes was almost watering. _

_"No, it's not that. I have always... loved you..." He stated and then she grinned and glomped. _

_"I love you too, my big strong man. Oh yeah our son should be in from training soon." Haruhi stated as she kissed his cheek and he blushed._

_"Son?" He asked in confusion._

_"You really are clueless! Our son is 9 years old." She grinned and hugged him tighter, "Before he comes in. Let's have some fun." She muttered. Before he could say anything else, she captured him by his lips. _

Mori shoot out of bed, holding his head with his hands. "It was just a... dream..." He said as though it was sadness in his voice. He looked forward and saw a mirror, then noticed his face it was all red. Quickly shaking his head he sighed, "Weird dream." He muttered then started to go outside to train for more kendo because it will keep his mind off things, but he hardly concentrated as he kept thinking of that brown haired girl.


	5. Kaoru's dream

woot 5th chappy and Kaoru's =] yay

**

* * *

Dreams are better left unsaid**

**Kaoru's Dream**

_"Ok, this was not where I was 5 minutes ago..." The boy with fiery red hair was looking around his surroundings. "And where is Hikaru?" He wondered. The boy known as Kaoru looked around, he was in a strange living room. _

_"Waaaah..." He heard suddenly and had a shocked look on his face, the scream sounded like a baby? Wait... just not one baby, sounded like two. _

_"Darling! Can you just see to both of them? I will be down in a minute." A woman shouted from up the stairs, but who was she? Kaoru was pondering as he stood up and walked to check the surroundings. _

_He walked into a certain room and saw a crib, "What the..." He thought as he saw two babies in the crib crying, and they looked like twins. "Whose are they?" He thought out, as he got closer to the crying babies. _

_They looked up and suddenly giggled, "Dada..." They said in unison. Kaoru suddenly got Wide eyed, dada? He thought. _

_"Oh good they stopped crying." Said a voice behind him, he turned and saw a woman who was holding a bottle getting closer to the twins. "Thank you Kaoru honey." She said, but Kaoru was still in shock. _

_This girl... looks like the same girl from High school! He thought, the girl who I loved and my brother had... However, I thought I gave her up. He thought to himself. Nevertheless, she is different, with long hair and now she is feeding the bottle to both of the babies. "Haruhi?" He suddenly said. _

_She turned around and smiled looking at him, the smile that melted everyone's heart. "Yes?" _

_"Um..." He started while shuttering and looking at the twins. "What is going on... here?" He murmured._

_She raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" He looked at her, but she saw confusion in his eyes. She sighed, "Who would have thought you would forget our own children. Hikaru was right, you can be clueless sometimes." She grinned. _

_Kaoru then remembered, Hikaru! Where was he? "Wait, where is Hikaru?" He asked. _

_She sighed, "He left someplace with your mother. He gave me up for you, and now he is engaged!" She said all excited. He still was confused as he tilted his head. "He invited us to his engagement party in 2 weeks!" she exclaimed. _

_Kaoru then smiled and laughed, "That's good. So..." He looked at the babies whom had fallen asleep after having some drink. Suddenly Haruhi was going closer to him. He looked in shock. "Erm, Haruhi? What... what are you doing?" He asked. _

_"What does it look like?" She said in a more girly voice then normal. She was never like this but still, he was drawn to her. "Now the kids are asleep, we got some alone time." She winked at him and pushed him into the living room and onto the couch as they started to kiss deep, but Kaoru was too drawn to her. _

Kaoru suddenly woke up on the bed looking shocked with a bright red blush on his face; he held his head in my hands. Breathing fast, with his heart beating. He mumbled, "That was too good to be true..." He turned to face Hikaru, who suddenly woke up a minute after him. "Yo? What's wrong?" He said, as he noticed the blush on his face as well. "Your bright red!"

Hikaru scowled and shook his head, "Damn what a dream!" Kaoru laughed at him, Hikaru then turned and faced him. "You still got a blush on your face!" He laughed as Kaoru shook his head.

"I really had a weird... but good dream!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You too? I had a good one as well. But I don't really want to talk about it." He mumbled as he stood getting out of bed. "I'm going to freshen up."

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about mine neither..." Kaoru mumbled as he stood up as well, stretched while looking out the window, and smiling sincerely.


	6. Hikaru's dream

Last dream of the hosts =] yay for Hikaru! 3 lol XD

**

* * *

Dreams are better left unsaid**

**Hikaru's Dream**

_"Where... am I?" The boy who had fiery red hair known as Hikaru mumbled as he was sat on the bed, but was in unfamiliar bedroom. "This is not my bed..." He said but suddenly heard some water, sounding like a shower going on. "Is that Kaoru?" He wondered, "Maybe I should check..." He grinned as he started to walk to the bathroom. _

_Walking steadily he opened the door quietly and snuck in. He looked around and it was not his bathroom either. Then looked down and saw female clothes? Wait a minute... is Kaoru turning gay on him? Maybe even, turning into a female. He mused at the thought and chuckled silently so the person in the shower who he thought was Kaoru. Would not notice his presence. "Sweety? You there?" that was a woman's voice. _

_Hikaru suddenly froze, "Did I do something bad or something..." He mumbled so the woman in the shower would not hear him. "Erm, yeah? I guess but erm, who are you?" He said louder. _

_Hikaru heard the woman sigh, "How could you forget? Maybe you are just sleepy this morning..." She muttered. "I am your wife silly, Haruhi ring a bell?" He froze even more when he heard the name 'Haruhi'. _

_"So I am married to you?" He heard her say yes, "And well... how did that happen?"_

_He heard her chuckle, "You really are clueless like Kaoru says. You are Oblivious." She sighed, "I really got to go through this again!" The shower suddenly stopped. "Ok coming out, wait there." He still froze. _

_The curtain opened from the shower and there stood a naked Haruhi! He gulped but did not turn his gaze, "erm..." was all that came out. _

_She came closer, kissing him on his lips slightly and grabbed her clothes. "Stop staring its rude." She said sarcastically while giggling. "When we do 'it' after the explanation then you have time," She winked. ._

_Hikaru suddenly heard, when she said 'it' "So erm, now tell me?" Haruhi was now dressed and they both walked into the bedroom again. Haruhi was sat on the bed, looking at him with them big emerald eyes. She looked even more beautiful then the last time he saw her. Moreover, her smile made him melt and his heart do back flips._

_She patted the bed to the side of her; he hesitated at first but then sat down. "Right well, it was after me and Tamaki broke up... I was glad actually but I was really upset more." Hikaru continued to listen in interest, "I was so upset, but you were the one who comforted me most. And I..." She hesitated, "Was the one who broke with him..." She muttered. _

_Hikaru eyes widened, "Why?" He asked._

_"Well, mainly because he was an idiot!" She muttered when she folded her arms. "But mainly because, I never loved him, I thought I did but... nope." She said. Haruhi turned and faced Hikaru, putting an arm around him and digging her head into his chest, hearing his heart beat. "But then I fell for you and well... you know the rest, we hit it off!" She grinned._

_Hikaru smiled as well, "Well... that was great... I mean, you really look stunning and yeah well... Erm..." He did not know what to say to her, but she just smirked at him. "Haru..." He began but was cut off by her kisses and they fell back on the bed. _

_"Sexy devil..." She muttered in the kisses. However, Hikaru was too shocked to pull away and just let it go on._

Hikaru suddenly woke up, heart beating fast and then noticed that Kaoru had woken up first and seemed to be blushing. "Yo? What's wrong?" He heard Kaoru say to him but then he grinned. "Your bright red!" Hikaru suddenly scowled at his brother and shook his head.

"Damn what a dream!" Hikaru muttered but Kaoru just laughed at him. As Hikaru turned to face Kaoru, he grinned at him. "You still got a blush on your face!" He noticed that Kaoru shook his head fast.

"I really had a weird... but good dream!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"You too? I had a good one as well. But I don't really want to talk about it." Hikaru muttered, but then stood up from the bed. "I'm going to freshen up," He mumbled as he left the room to head in the bathroom. Whist in the bathroom he looked at the mirror and washed his face, "Damn still got a red face." He scowled and then thought about that dream. "Wish it was real!" He grinned.


	7. Surprise for Haruhi

Ok so, this is the day after when the hosts work up from their dreams XD

**

* * *

Dream's are better left unsaid**

**Surprise for Haruhi**

The next day, after the dreams mayhem! All of the six boys could not stop thinking about the certain brown haired girl who pretended to be a guy for the host. The girl Haruhi was walking to the music room, where the host club is. She was early like always. They all phoned her up this morning telling her to get there early. Meaning all of them! First was Tamaki, He screaming saying to her. Then it was Kyoya, he tried to act cool but was shuttering. Next was Hunny, saying there will be lots of cake. Afterward was Mori, just said get to the host clubroom early and he hung up before Haruhi could say a word. Kaoru was next; saying happily and sort of sang it and the last member was Hikaru who on the other side was grinning widely asking her to. Maybe they both rang her but they did not know either of them did, she did not even know but oh well.

Haruhi sighed as she spotted the room, and walked in. She saw that they was not there yet, "Why ask me when they are not here yet!" She mumbled while scowling and walking towards the seat. "May as well just sit down."

Without her knowing, outside there was exactly five limo's pulling in to the school. Of course, Kaoru and Hikaru shared a limo. Hunny and Mori did not which was strange. They all walked proudly to the school not noticing each other. With some gifts in their hands, Kaoru and Hikaru only said it was for a girl but did not state whom. They then noticed each other and grinned while waving. "Hey guys!" Hikaru stated.

They turned and smiled, "Hika-chan! What you got there?" Hunny grinned pointing to the gift.

Hikaru mumbled, "For a girl..." Then he noticed everyone with gifts, "and what about you all?" He said raising an eyebrow. They all muttered that it was for a girl. He laughed, "I guess we all got someone right?" He grinned.

They walked in together and headed for the music room. They all were waiting outside slightly as they all gulped at the same time. Then was brave, opening the doors they looked around frantically and then spotted a brown haired girl sat on the sofa waiting and sighing. All of the grinned at the same time and ran straight to her. Apart from Mori and Kyoya who was walking slowly and blushing.

"Haruhi!" They all yelled in unison but then stopped and turned to each other. "Wait you..." in Unison again. Haruhi turned and noticed them all, while smiling at them but they ignored and she shrugged. "She is not yours!" in unison again. Haruhi sweat dropped at the sight.

"Ok, let's see whose gift she likes better!" Hikaru yelled and grinned. Haruhi was like uh oh... and sat there not saying a word, and could not protest.

Suddenly the first one came up to her, it was Tamaki. "Haruhi princess, this gift reminds me of you. Please take it." He said as he gave her the gift while blushing.

Haruhi sweat dropped again as she reached for the gift, once she opened it. It was instant coffee. "Erm, Tamaki-sempai?" She mumbled... Everyone else in the host club just did a face palm at his stupidity.

"No need to say thanks..." He yelled in his princely mode. "Your beautiful features is thanks enough."

_'Features?' _she thought and then scowled, "But erm..." She was cut off again.

"You are but a mere commoner and this coffee was the thing that made us closer! You are as beautiful then you were in my dreams..." He kept mumbling on but Haruhi just sighed and walked to another seat, while leaving the coffee with the prince himself.

Hunny ran to Haruhi and grinned, "Guess he is out!" He said childish and handed a present to her. "Mine next!" He yelled.

Haruhi just looked at him but took the gift opening the box. Inside was a strawberry cake. "Oh erm thanks Hunny-sempai..." She mumbled.

"Your welcome!" He yelled as he ran off to eat cake. She just sweat dropped and put the cake on the table while leaning on the chair.

Next, who came was Mori; she looked up at him and smiled but did not notice the blush on his cheek. "Hey Mori-sempai." She said. He handed her a gift while he was being silent not saying a world. She looked at it and smiled while taking it. "Thanks." She mumbled as Haruhi started to open it. Inside was a bracelet with a charm that looked like what people use for Kendo. She smiled and looked up, "Thanks." She said again. While putting it on. Mori smiled and ruffled her hair as he walked to Hunny.

After that, Kyoya walked to her and smirked while he wrote in his book. She looked up and saw whom it was. "Hello Haruhi." he said, in his cool tone. "Sorry I did not get a gift, but I have decided to reduce you debt by half, Ok?"

Haruhi sweat dropped but mumbled, "Erm thanks... Kyoya-sempai..." While laughing nervously as he walked away. "That was weird..." She mumbled.

"Haruhi!" Yelled the twins running to her, she had her eyes wide. They ran to her and hugged her tight, that it squished her. "We have a gift too!" they said in unison.

"Mine first!" Yelled Kaoru as he passed the gift to her. She sighed and grabbed it. While Kaoru was grinning, "Hope you like." He said.

Haruhi started to unwrap, and then noticed it was a gold necklace, with a sort of fish on it. "Erm..." She mumbled.

Kaoru patted her on the head, "It will remind you of sushi, and I know your love for food!" He grinned.

Haruhi giggled and looked at him, "Thanks I guess, it is pretty." She mumbled. Kaoru just grinned wider.

"Mine now!" Hikaru yelled as he handed a gift to Haruhi. She took it, and sighing about finally the last gift. "Oh and it is not the last... me and Kaoru have one last thing." He winked while Haruhi sweat dropped.

She opened it and saw a charm for the necklace that Kaoru gave her; it was a charm of a dog, which looked adorable. "It's pretty thanks..." She mumbled. Haruhi put it on the necklace as she put it on herself. "Thanks guys..."

"Now..." They said in unison, Haruhi gulped. "One last thing!" They yelled while grabbing her and pulling her into the curtains. "Here." They said in unison while passing her yet another wrapped gift.

She took it and unwrapped it, opening the box was a dress, and she sighed. However, it looked so pretty, yet Haruhi was not one with dresses and was not a big fan, yet this dress looked so adorable. Did not really show much cleavage to her surprise. The twins usually make sure it shows loads! Since they are perverts. She sighed and looked up smiling at them. "Thanks guys..." She mumbled.

The twins looked at each other and grinned then back to Haruhi, "Try it out!" they shouted but before she could protest they made her give in to there begging and pleading. She was left in the changing room with a dress, while they guarded the curtains to where she was currently changing.

"May as well get this over with..." She mumbled and changed into the dress. "Looks kind of nice..." She mumbled while looking in the mirror. The dress was a blue colour and had straps for her shoulders. It went down to her knee length so it was not long neither short. She could live with that! Overall, she looked stunning in it.

"You done yet?" Hikaru shouted from outside. She sighed and opened the curtain. They heard her come out then turned to face her. However, was too shocked to speak, they had their eyed wide and mouth partly open. They suddenly got back to earth and said in unison, "You look stunning!"

She sighed once again and walked by them into the main host club area. When everyone faced her, they were shocked at her sudden change and could not speak. They nearly had nosebleeds, even Kyoya but he tried holding it in. "So can you guys tell me what got all you lot weird all of a sudden?"

"Oh well erm..." They all shuttered while looking at her. Then all said in unison, "I dreamed I was married to you!" Suddenly was quiet and looked at each one of them. They started arguing all day long in the host club. Haruhi however noticed the time and quickly got changed, they did not notice. She walked out while she was back in her school uniform heading to class.

Hours later, she headed back to the host room, noticed, they all were still arguing, she looked at them, and sighed, "What the hell..." She muttered. However, she let them carry on and started to walk home. "Now at least I get a day off." She grinned, and her mind wondered as she thought, _'Great, I heard there was a special sale at the supermarket!' _She was so happy that today was the day that they argue enough to not see her leave.

However, in the shadows was a certain blond haired boy, who always kept his hood up. Was chuckling in the dark as he witnessed the whole thing. "I knew I could make them dream about that, all what took was a little drop of potion in their dinner... took me all day." He mumbled as he laughed in the dark, "I am pure genies... how did I do it you ask?" He chuckled.

_Flashback - Tamaki's house_

_The black hooded boy was outside the window and chuckled when he saw Tamaki head outside for a while to play with his dog. He secretly climbed through the window and into the kitchen, noticing the dinner that was there, thought what the heck, and spilled it on all the dishes. "They will dream about some girl or boy they like anyways." He grinned and quickly ran out when he noticed a chief coming back. _

_Flashback - Kyoya's house_

_Kyoya excused himself from his father's presence and headed upstairs to change for dinner. He wanted to be smart for dinner, but who knows why. The cloaked boy saw this and noticed his father walk to the library for a minute. He quickly headed through the window and sneaked into the kitchen, putting the potion on all the dishes as well. Chuckling to himself like a mad man and then ran away when he heard footsteps. _

_Flashback - Hunny's house_

_The cloaked boy knew that Hunny had a sweat tooth a lot, so he would eat cake for dinner or something. So he then notice that Hunny is having a nap-time and wanted to do this fast because everyone knows what happens when Hunny is disturbed. He shivered at the thought but then shook it off and quickly went to the kitchen to notice loads of cakes, He thought ah what the heck and poured on all the cakes while running away. _

_Flashback - Mori's house_

_The cloaked boy noticed that Mori was training his kendo so this should be easy. He quickly snuck in the house while watching Mori training. He did not want to get on the wrong side of him neither. So he wanted to do this fast, as sweat came down his face. He made it to the kitchen pouring it in the dishes and running out as fast as he could._

_Flashback - The twins_

_Obviously, the twins were together, so it might be easy to do. He noticed Hikaru excuse himself to go to the bathroom but Kaoru was still there. His eyes brightened up when he saw Kaoru heading upstairs. Quickly he looked and could not see Hikaru, so he snuck into the kitchen pouring it on the plates, almost tripping in the process. Due to the fact that there was maple syrup on the floor! He groaned then heard steps coming; he dived out the window and hit his head on the floor. He now had a headache and the job was done. He headed home for a nice deserved rest. First some food. However, did not notice that he accidentally poured some in his own food. _

_End Flashback_

He groaned, "Yes I know, I dreamed as well... and it was shocking really! But I do not want to talk about it..." Mumbling he walked away with his puppet in his hand. "That was interesting... I will do this again sometime," He started to chuckle, creepy like.

* * *

That's the end XD, yes it was just something I made up... meh lol, oh well XD


End file.
